Quote Tag Game
by Nick The Llama
Summary: Rules inside. A quote tagging game- Rated T for safety. Not good summary. Rules and information inside.


**Rules for this new tag game**

**Use a quote from Wittyprofiles to base this off of**

**If its an original quote you must credit them**

**Only one quote per tag**

**You must tag 5 people**

**If you need the link for the website PM Lindsay or Brenda on this account or on our personal accounts.**

**Our tags: **

**tnnisteph IS KRAZY KOOL**

**A-Million-Miles-Too-Close**

**Nick Show Me Your Super Powers**

**Night Owl 303**

**JBxoInLovexoJB**

**"I've Met A Guy." **

**Who's not scared to laugh at me and  
call me a loser when I do something dumb.**

"Awww. Look at this card!" Lilly squealed; Shane groaned and leaned into Miley; making her smile. "It's for best friends!" Miley smiled and urged her to read it. Lilly cleared her throat. "A friend would take you to Walgreens to buy a pregnancy test; but, a best friend would stand outside of the bathroom screaming 'Name it after me!' aw! isn't that so cute?"

"I wouldn't name my kid after a pregnancy test..." Miley trailed off; squinting her eyes in confusion. She frowned when Lilly dropped the card and gave her a blank look and Shane bursted out laughing. "What?!" She asked with wide-eyes.

"Is that Hannah wig getting to you?" Lilly hissed and Miley glared at her. "It means that you'd name the kid after your best friend! Not the freaking pregnancy test!" Miley's face flushed and she let out a giggle.

"Oh..." She muttered. "Sorry."

"Loser." Shane said, shaking his head; still laughing. Miley glared at him and pushed him back into the card rack, making him laugh even harder. She smiled and shook her head, trying to fight off a laugh; but she was unsuccessful at that one.

**A guy that'll  
run up behind me and cover my eyes and ask me to  
guess who he is, even though it's obvious. **

Miley laughed and was about to respond to Oliver and Lilly when she felt two hands covering her eyes; blocking out any vision. "Guess who?" She heard someone whisper in her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned back into him.

"Edward Cullen?" She heard Shane pout and she let out a giggle.

"No." He muttered.

"Nate? Jason?" She smiled when he gasped.

"NO!" He said in shock. "It Sha-"

"Is it Shane?" She smiled when he slowly took his hands off of her eyes.

"Mhm." He whined, looking up at her from her shoulder.

Miley giggled and turned around in his arms. "I knew it was you, silly. It's obvious." Shane blushed and she smiled before wrapping her arms around him tightly. She smiled when he rested his head into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms back around her tightly. They fit together perfectly, like a puzzle.

**A guy who  
hides behind a corner and jumps out to scare me, so he'd  
have a reason to hold me.**

Miley sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she walked down the empty hallways of the high school. This was creepy and band practice ran late. She frowned and turned a corner before screaming and jumping when someone jumped out in front of her and made some weird noise.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, hitting them with her purse before she felt two arms wrap around her and hold her close. "You Jerk!" She screamed as her heart roughly pounded against her chest and she felt like her air supply was being cut off. Shane laughed softly and hugged her tighter. "Why'd you do that?!" She whined, snuggling into him. Wanting to be protected now.

"I just wanted a reason to hold you." He whispered softly and Miley smiled, that was so sweet. But so cruel.

"You could've just sad so." She mumbled, snuggling more into him; Making Shane smile down at her and rest his head ontop of hers.

**A guy that leaves me tons of  
voicemails, just cause.**

Miley smiled as she walked out of her bathroom, drying her wet hair as she thought about her date with Shane a couple of hours ago. She bit her lip before she heard her cell phone ringing. She grabbed it and smiled when she saw Shane's name and picture on the screen.

"Hello?" She asked softly as she answered it.

"No!" Shane whined and she giggled. "You're supposed to let it go to voicemail!"

"Why?" She asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Because; I wanna leave you a voicemail." He pouted and Miley smiled.

"Why?" She asked confused. The things Shane did- they were just- senseless. She wondered how his mind worked, other times- she was too scared to actually want to find out how his mind did work.

"Just because." He said softly before hanging up. She smiled before hanging up her phone; she giggled when not even a minute later it started to blast Taylor Swifts "Our Song." She thought about answering it, just to annoy him. But he was being really sweet- doing this.

She smiled when it stopped ringing and a couple of minutes, yes, minutes. It rang again- indicating she had a voicemail. She smiled and called her voicemail; putt in her password and selected the new message.

_"You're the most amazing girl I've met- and I will admit; I was looking at some chick website. And there were all of these things about how girls would love to be able to call their voicemail and hear their boyfriends saying sweet things when they had a bad day, or just because." _Miley smiled at his soft voice; how it sounded husky and hoarse. But when he sang- it was like an Angel singing. _"And I wanted to leave you a voicemail- just because." _She giggled softly and shook her head. He was still Shane Anthony Gray. _"Okay- now call me back and tell me how much of an idiot I am..." _She smiled as it ended; she hung up her phone before quickly calling him back.

"Hello?" He answered shyly and she giggled softly.

"You're amazing, do you know that? I love you." She said as she fell back against her bed, sighing dreamily into the phone; making Shane smile softly.

"I love you, too." He said softly and she smiled as she bit her lip dreamily.

**A guy that's call to wake me up in  
the morning, cause he wants to be the first voice I hear  
each day.**

"It's Saturday! Go away!" Miley mumbled into her pillow as her cell phone blasted the all too familiar ring tone from her nightstand. She smiled when it stopped before groaning when it started again. She sighed angrily and pulled herself up.

"WHAT?!" She snapped into the black-berry; annoyed that someone had decided to stop her wonderland; stop her sleep. To stop Heaven. What sinners.

"I love you." She heard Shane say and she felt a smile tugging up at her lips, she bit her lip to stop it; but it didn't help. Because a wide smile stretched across her face.

"I love you, too." She said back softly before yawning. "Why did you wake me up, Shaney?" She whined as she fell back against the bed.

"I wanted to be the first voice you heard in the morning." He said and Miley could already see him; that cute, innocent, boyish smile on his face. She smiled softly and bit her lip. Shane Anthony Gray was an amazing boy.

**A guy that would never let go of my hand.**

"Shane." Miley whined as she tried to pull her hand away. "I wanna go get popcorn." She mumbled as he pulled her back down on the couch.

Shane whined and snuggled into her; pulling her into his side. "Don't leave me; it's scary!" Miley giggled as he pulled her onto his lap and snuggled into her. Their hands still intertwined.

"Then come with me." She mumbled. Shane let out a whine before screaming at the movie, preferably "Dead Silence." on the big screen television.

"That is just fucked up!" He screamed, pointing his finger at the screen. "Why do girls like dolls?! They're murderers!"

Miley sighed before pulling them up; smiling when Shane wouldn't let go of her hand. "C'mon, baby." She said; pulling him out of the dark front room and into the kitchen, which, thankfully, had a light on. "And I meant that in the three year old way." She said before giggling at Shane's face. But he still didn't let go of her hand, which made her smile- and spill popcorn on the floor.

**A guy that would look me in the eyes and tell me he loves  
me and mean it.**

"We don't have to do this." Shane whispered softly as silent tears rolled down Miley's cheeks. He frowned and wiped them away softly.

"Would you still love me if we didn't?" Miley whispered back. "Would you look at other girls? Would you get it from them? Would you stop loving me?"

Shane frowned at her before kissing her softly on the lips. "Baby, you're the only girl for me." Miley sniffled as he pulled her up and let her rest in his lap; she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her small, shaking, half naked body tightly. "I don't care if you become a nun with those crazy penguin suits." Miley let out a watery giggle and Shane smiled, glad he could make her at least laugh right now, when she was crying. He lifted her head up so he was looking in her eyes. "I love you." He said and Miley smiled- her eyes staring back into his. "And I mean it." Miley smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and snuggling into him.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. Snuggling into him. Shane smiled softly and rested his head onto of hers; stroking her small back softly.

**Yeah, that guy. I think I've found the  
guy I'm supposed to give my whole heart to.**

"Oh My God." Miley breathed out, she couldn't say she was shocked- because, well, she wasn't. They had been dating since high school. But she didn't know when he would actually. pop. the. freaking. question.

She looked down at him- on one knee a smile on his face and a diamond ring in a black velvet box; placing firmly in his open hands. She let out a smile and leaned down; hugging him tightly. "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes!" She squealed in his ear, probably deafening him.

Shane smiled before kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too." Miley whispered back before smiling when he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly; just like the two of them.


End file.
